politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Anglorum
Anglorum, officially The United Republic of Anglorum, formerly The United Federal Republic of Anglorum, is a sovereign state in the British Isles. It declared independence from Extradium on June 16, 2017. It was a member of Pantheon, from June 16, 2017 - August 25, 2017, a member of Lordran from August 25, 2017 - December 10, 2017, a member of Pantheon again from December 10, 2017 to December 21, 2017 and once again a member of Lordran from December 21, 2017 - February 15, 2018, and a member of Cornerstone since February 15, 2018. It is a Parliamentary Democracy with extreme right economic values and libertarian social polices. It's 12 cities are: Etrious D.C (the capital), Corgate City, Apollo, Elysmouth, New Flosia, Considium, Oxheim, Croant City, Sido, Adaminum, Angevin (the largest city) and Triolmouth. The first 9 cities were funded from Pantheon, and 9-12 was from Lordaeron. Anglorum's leader is President Jamie Carey, and the Vice Presiddnt and Head of Parliament is Ellie Weeks. The head of state and government is the President and the Speaker of Parliament (Second-in-Parliamentary-Command) is the Vice President. The Federal Republic contains states of many sizes and shapes, with the first five cities being state capitals. The population is rapidly changing due to infrastructure changes so it is hard to give an exact number. The country has been involved so far in four wars. The Anglo-Zhou War, in which Anglorum was the aggressor and won; the Anglo-Tennish War, in which Anglorum was also the aggressor and won, the Anglo-Corp Skirmish, a one day war in which Anglorum and Star Corp fought, with Anglorum being the defender. The skirmish ended in a peace treaty. And the Anglo-Calish War, part of the larger Lordran-Arrgh War, with the war expiring and Anglorum being the attacker. After numerous clashes with the government since June, Anglorum decided to leave Pantheon on August 25, 2017 and applied to join Lordaeron. Starting from July 16, 2020 Orbis time and ending on May 10, 2021 Orbis time, Anglorum was locked in a cold war and arms race with Star Corp, but tensions still remained high to after the Cold War and the Anglish embargo on Star Corp remained in place. On December 29, 2020 Orbis time, the Strategic War Group was established in Etrious D.C. to prepare for any invasion. The nation was a part of Lordaeron/Lordran Foreign Affairs for 1 month, starting from September 20th, 2017 until it resigned in late October. Tidnoan, a small and destroyed nation, was admitted to become a part of Anglorum on January 12, 2021 Orbis time. The account owning Tidnoan has been deleted. Anglorum had owed it's creation to the former nation of Extradium, which was dissolved after a war with Anglorum. It's colour is olive, changing to match Cornerstone, it's alliance. During May 25, 2021 to August 15, 2021 Orbis time, Anglorum was in a "blue scare" in a scare for a potential war. The military growth, which was already in place, skyrocketed to the point of thousands of soldiers, hundreds of tanks, and at least 5 ships were added to the military everyday, as the nation was on extreme DEFCON 1 (War pretty much imminent.). However, the threat of war was reported to have died down and the military relaxed it's growth. During December 19, 2021 - May 16th 2022, Anglorum was involved in the Lordran-Arrgh war, and was struck by a nuclear weapon in it's capital city. The rebuild effort only has just finished in early 2024, due to little assistance. On July 4, 2022, the tenth city in Anglorum, called Adanium, was established, and is growing rapidly, despite the war only a few days prior to the new city's creation. From December 1 to December 10, 2017, The United Republic was negotiating its withdrawal from Lordran, in what is called Quitglorum, after a clash with some members and the government. It left the alliance and a lot of things were left uncertain, as talks were ended about a week early. Anglorum was due to depart Lordran and join the Knights Templar by the end of the year. Talks between allies in Lordran to the Anglish government were still proceeding until Anglorum became a full member of KT, however it decided to return to Pantheon and its citizens voted to rejoin the alliance. However, after only 11 days and accusations against the government of being a Lordran agent, Anglorum once again initiated Quitglorum and rejoined Lordran, and began removing any traits in it's government to do with the old alliance it has cut it's ties with. On February 2, 2024, Angevin, the eleventh city in Anglorum, was established by the Anglish government, with Lordran funding, as one of the new ideas to refresh the nation and build the image back up after economic hardships and virtually forced reforms. Since May 2024, Anglorum has been trying to warm relations with Star Corp, in a program to refreshen everything to do with the national Foreign Affairs. Negotiations to remove each other's embargoes succeeded, and gg emperor nations are warming again. From April 2024 to the merge of Cornerstone and Lordaeron, the nation served as the final captain of the Lordaeron military. On February 15, 2018, the merge between Lordaeron and Cornerstone finalised, and the alliances merged, and Anglorum became a member of Cornerstone on the same day. Anglorum has a nuclear program currently in progress, and the country is beginning to develop the Nuclear Research Facility Project for the nation to become a nuclear power. The national policy on WMD use is that if the country is struck by a nuclear weapon, Anglorum's nuclear silo will activate and nuclear weapons shall be launched in a counter attack, followed by swift military retaliation. Since March 19, the nation has been under attack from Rose, and emergency mode has been activated. Government Peace Time Government The peace time government of the United Republic of Anglorum is a Parliamentary Democracy, with Federal Republican instincts too. The flag is the traditional flag during this time, and economic growth can vary depending on the DEFCON level. War Time Government Minor wars (raids on others etc) Wars that are minor that involve the Anglish military will have the country running as normal. Inactive raids will literally be no different, and counter strikes in the name of defence of others will have economy on a halt and the country pumping the military, but democracy will still be running, and life will more or less be the same. Large Wars (World Wars, active wars) Wars involving Alliance vs Alliance, or Bloc vs Bloc that involve Anglorum has the government placed on DEFCON 1, and some areas put under marital law, and military rule. ALL democratic processes are suspended in this time and resume within one week of the exit of Anglorum from the war or the end of the war in a victory for the nation and her allies. Major Wars (Threat of Invasion, Nuclear War etc) In the case of major wars, like the threat of major attack or the threat of a nuclear strike against the country, the entire nation is put under martial law, the President assumes responsibility over the military and the Constitution is suspended. Anglish martial law will have the country running under military rulers and rationing will be declared. If an attack or a nuclear strike is carried out against the country, such as the Anglo-Callish War of 2017 when Etrious D.C was struck by a nuclear weapon, the Anglish Emergency Broadcast System takes control and warns of a nuclear strike or invasion that may result in civilian casualties. The country is currently building nuclear defense capabilities to try and stave off any nuclear launch against the country. Category:Nations Category:Olive Nations Category:Members of Cornerstone Category:Nations in Europe